


Richie’s Affair

by boatsnhearts (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Big Dom, Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Face-Fucking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pedophilia, Richie is having a fucking affair with a 8th grader, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smol sub, Teacher Richie Tozier, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/boatsnhearts
Summary: Eddie finds out that his husband Richie is cheating on him with someone, but is even more shocked to find that its not just another man.it’s an 8th grader//story submission by a certain someone on twitter!!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Georgie Denbrough
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	Richie’s Affair

TW // richie’s a grown adult, georgies a kid. but please remember that these are fictional characters and not real people. don’t trigger yourself if things like this get you upset, leaving a hate comment won’t do whatever you think it’ll do

Jesus christ, he’s gotten himself too deep into this mess. 

Eddie found out about who he’s been sleeping with, he felt bad. Bad that he didn’t tell him who he was sleeping with sooner, or that.. it was someone younger. 

If you’re thinking it’s a 20 something year old that had a resemblance to Eddie, you’re dead fucking wrong. The poor man was shocked to find out that his husband had slept with a student. 

Making it even worse that it was one of his own. 

But, what made Richie Tozier cheat on his husband? 

Well, it all started on Monday morning. Richie was a history teacher at a junior high in his hometown of Derry. He enjoyed his job, since he wasn’t able to become a comedian, why not become a cool teacher? 

Each day, he’d come in. Saying a few jokes and making sure most of his students were in a good mood, and if they weren’t, Richie would try his best to make them happy. However, one student, stood out from his normal ones. 

Georgie Denbrough, a quiet young boy who wouldn’t smile that much. even if he were, it would be a soft one. His laugh would be quiet, too. 

Even though Richie didn’t know him personally, he liked him. The boy never acted out or anything in his class once. But one thing slightly bothered him, it wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but..it was a problem for him. 

Richie also happened to be a coach for the track team, all of the members in it had to wear a uniform during their activities. a plain white shirt and red shorts. But since Georgie was a little younger than most of the members, he also happened to be a bit..curvy in some places. 

the shorts he had to wear constantly showed off his ass, no matter what new pair the school gave him, it would just show itself off to everybody. as if it were asking to be touched. 

Richie always had to look away from it, it wasn’t entirely Georgies fault that he had to be curvy. but he was married to someone, even if he wanted to do something illegal, Eddie wouldn’t be happy to find out about it.

but on that day, Richie couldn’t resist that body anymore. he /needed/ to touch it. Needed to feel the softness of that underage rear. The man just couldn’t wait any longer. 

He managed to figure out a plan to get Georgie to stay after school, since he was the younger sibling of Bill Denbrough. The man called him, telling him that he has to stay for a track meeting. the dumb older teen believed the whole thing, and didn’t pick the boy up. 

“Um, Mr. Tozier?” a small voice filled the quiet empty classroom, “Is it okay if i stay here for a bit till my brother gets me?” 

Richie looked up at him, smiling kindly at him. “Sure thing, kid. I wouldn’t mind some company.” He was currently busy with grading papers, still planning the lewd and sexual things he would do to him. 

Georgie sat near a desk, putting his bookbag down and getting his sketchbook out. since he was bored, he wanted to pass some time before leaving. The teacher got up, putting the red pen down on the desk and walking over to the desk he sat at.

observing the sketch, richie gently put his hands on Georgies shoulders. leaning in to kiss his cheek, wanting to make the young boy blush. 

It succeeded, but he wasn’t expecting to feel one of Georgies hands hold one of his own. “Jeez, Georgie..you know i could be getting in trouble for this?” 

“I know, but..you’ve been looking at me all funny for weeks.” Georgie replied, smiling softly while still paying attention to the drawing. Richie bit his bottom lip, lightly nuzzling into his soft neck. his hands now on Georgies hips, slowly pulling his shirt up. 

“I can’t help it, you know? you’re too cute, way too cute..” The teacher muttered back, now picking him up to place him on his desk. “How long have you been noticing that?” Richie asked, chuckling as he pulled Georgies hoodie off. getting a good look at his beautifully pale body.

“Since I joined the track team..i feel like you kept giving me small pairs on purpose!” The small boy replied in a cute little pouty face. Richie pouted back, kissing his forehead. “I know..but how could i not? your ass is fatter than anyone’s i’ve ever seen!” 

The teacher soothingly rubbed his stomach, loving how small he was compared to himself. Richies hands were big too, much more bigger than his students. “Jeez, you’re like a dwarf bunny..” 

He then loved his hand to his chest, his thumbs lightly rubbing against the soft pink nubs that were Georgies nipples. Feeling his cock get even harder in his pants when he heard him gasp. 

“Oh? are these sensitive, babe?” A smirk was being displayed on the older mans face, feeling more dominant when the boy nodded. An idea sparked up into his head, Richie had one thumb mess with the left nipple, while he used his wet, large tongue to mess with the right nipple. 

it was a good thing that there weren’t much people here at school, since it was just them two. Georgie squirmed on his teachers desk, whimpering happily as he gripped to Richies black hair. “Mm, daddy..” he mumbled, not even realizing he called the teacher that. 

That made Richie grip onto the thick boys ass, giving it a couple of squeezes before pulling away. The teacher kissed Georgies neck some more, tugging at his jeans. “Get..get these off, babe. daddy’s gonna make sure you’re getting all fuckin’ cream pie..” 

The younger boy obeyed, giggling a little out of excitement when his own cock popped out. twitching happily now that it wasn’t being restricted anymore. Richie took a hold of it, stroking the boy off slowly. “Damn, you really are a bunny..you know those draws bunnies? you remind me of those..so tiny, so cute..” 

Richie took off his own pants next, his hung monster cock obviously looking even bigger next to Georgies average sized. the students eyes widened from the size, smiling even more. “Holy shit! you’re /huge/!” 

The teacher rubbed Georgies bottom lip, putting two fingers in his mouth. “Such a cute little face, yet you say the dirtiest things.. suck on these, i’m gonna get you prepped up before fucking that dirty mouth of yours.”

//And theres part one!

it’s kinda obvious but,,i’m HORRIBLE at updating/posting new chapters— so georgies encounters is kinda on a temporary hiatus—


End file.
